Emily Strange
Emily is a 13-year-old girl who lives an alternative lifestyle. She is generally opposed to being horrid, causing horror, violence, hatred, prejudice, and is a vegetarian. Her best friends are her four cats, and they seem to be the only beings she truly trusts. She carries around a slingshot and possibly other minor weaponry within her dress pockets. She normally wears a black dress that she describes to have abnormally large pockets. She is nocturnal and home-schools herself. She is gifted in the world of science, having created an amnesia machine, a time machine, a thought recording-machine called a transcript, and duplicated herself. She also has created a robot/golem called Raven. History Nathan Carrico of NHS, Inc., in Santa Cruz, California, designed Emily in 1991 for Santa Cruz Skateboards rider Ross Goodman. She later became a sticker distributed at concerts, record stores and skate shops to promote Cosmic Debris, the clothing line founded by artist and skateboarderRob Reger Rob Reger and racecar driver Matt Reed. Emily's Cats ]] Emily is usually shown accompanied by four black cats, Sabbath is the newest cat to join the strange family, usually identified by a tear on one of his ears. Miles, the most artistic cat of the group and also the fastest, identified by his pointy ears, X mark over his right eye and two pointy whiskers. Nee Chee, the thinker of the group, (also known as the schemer) identified by the black and white stripes on his tail caused by chemicals spilling over his tail. Last, but certainly not least Mystery. The leader of the group and the only female of the four cats, Mystery seems to be the closest to Emily and therefore thought to be the cat that has stayed with Emily the longest. Mystery is mainly identified by the star on her collar, one curly whisker and occasionally a star on her left eye. Film Adapation Emily the Strange was set to premier in a live action film adapation by Fox Animation In 2005. The project was later moved to Universal Studios' Illumination Animation.Chloë Grace Moretz was cast in the role of Emily Strange. Game Adapations Emily Strange got her own video game on June 10th 2011 called "Emily the Strange - Strangerous" for the DS and DSi. Later again in "Emily the Strange - Skate Strange" for Android,IOS and PC, and finally in "Zonster Heights" for Android and IOS. "Zonsters Heights" was in fact available for Android and IOS, but due to unknown issues, it was pulled from the AppStore in early 2016 - early 2017 and is now only available on Android. Character origin controversy The very first Emily the Strange illustration dates from 1991, but the 1978 children's book Nate the Great and the Lost List features a very similar illustration of a young girl named Rosamond. She, like Emily, was always dressed in the same fashion and was followed by her four cats.When Rosamond was introduced, she wore a short dress, black leggings and white Mary Jane shoes, like Emily, and in a similar pose. This illustration is accompanied by the text, "Rosamond did not look hungry or sleepy. She looked like she always looks. Strange." The first Emily the Strange design by Cosmic Debris says: "Emily did not look tired or happy. She looked like she always looks. Strange." When Rosamond's creators, Marjorie Sharmat and Marc Simont,began contacting companies who had contracts related to Emily the Strange and urged them to drop their relationships with Cosmic Debris, Cosmic Debris sued Sharmat and Simont. Sharmat and Simont counter-sued with the statement "Emily the Strange, like Rosamond, is a young girl in a short dress, black tights, and Mary Jane shoes. Emily, like Rosamond, has long dark hair with square-cut bangs. Emily, like Rosamond, is typically attended by four black cats. Emily, like Rosamond, is described as being strange and has a fascination with dark themes," alleged the complaint. Cosmic Debris contended that Emily and Rosamond both drew from a tradition of similar characters including Vampira and Wednesday Addams, and argued that while the text of the initial Emily illustration was nearly identical with Sharmat's text, that illustration had been withdrawn in 1998 and the statute of limitations had therefore run out. On August 12, 2009, creator of Emily the Strange and the creators of Nate the Great jointly announced an agreement resolving all disputes between them. Each side agreed to give up all claims against the other as part of their settlement. "We recognize that Emily and Rosamond are both unique and original characters, and we are pleased that we were able to resolve this dispute," said Marjorie Sharmat and Marc Simont. "We wish Rob, Cosmic Debris, Emily and her fans all the very best." Related Pages *Emily's Cats *Emily's family * Category:Characters Category:Individuals